


Who's who of our team

by Opaline_pixie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Confusion, Discussion of fandom, Fan Boying, Friendship, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, International Fanworks Day 2017, M/M, Mention of Avengers, Other, Slight Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opaline_pixie/pseuds/Opaline_pixie
Summary: Steve keeps catching Bucky and Clint talking about, well something, he isn't sure. It seems to involve the team and he is just getting more curious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided that for IFD 2017, I would write ummmm well this. I'm tired, and this is unbetaed so forgive me. But it made me giggle so I'm happy. 
> 
> Feel free to comment (I love it).

The notification went off on Bucky's phone followed by a snicker. It was a nice sound, nowhere near as infrequent as it used to be. Actually it had really started happening more after Clint and Bucky's stay in the hospital two months ago after a mission landed them there. One day they were both silent and moody, neither particularly good patients, the next laughing and snickering over some show. 

Then the texts started. Once or twice a day with Bucky snorting a laugh and replying, then more and more till Steve basically associated the notification tone with Bucky's quiet laughter. Steve watched him flip through his photos and send one back to Clint smirking. A quick tone and a sharp laugh followed moments later. 

"So what's that all about?" He asked poking Bucky's side as he tossed his sketchbook to the table stretching. 

"Just some memes." Bucky replied standing up and pulling Steve with him. "Dinner?" He asked. Steve nodded smiling. He was glad Bucky was making a place for himself. 

* * *  
They were giggling over Bucky's tablet the next time Steve saw them both. Clint had misplaced his in one of his nests but needed to show Bucky something. Their heads were almost touching as they leaned over, switching back and forth pulling things up on the screen. 

"I still think Nat fits better." Came Clint's hushed whisper.

"Seriously? She serves you?" Steve's eyebrows shot up. What the hell?

"Oh god no. She would kill me."

"Exactly she is the cool type. Quiet, unassuming, terrifying, knows everything, and secretly behind everything." Steve didn't really know what they were talking about but he couldn't argue that. He moved around getting some stuff ready for dinner.

"Hmmmm okay, yeah, what about Bruce?"

"Again he serves you?"

"Ummmm tea" came Clint's laugh. " You're thinking to literal. Big, quiet, don't want him mad." This time Bucky laughed loudly, looking behind him quickly noticing Steve staring. Steve smiled at him over the fridge door enjoying seeing Bucky laugh, he'd have to draw that out later he mentally noted to himself. 

"Hey Buck, you mind running to the store? We're out of milk and I'll need that for the sauce." He asked hating to interrupt. 

Bucky put away his tablet, he and Clint grabbing their coats.

"Sure thing, Stevie." He pecked his cheek heading out laughing hard as Clint threw his fists up chanting "Commoner's supermarket! Commoner's supermarket!" 

Steve just stared at the closed door for a minute, thoroughly confused. Okaaaay.

* * *  
Steve found them half heartedly bickering over pizza a few days later after training. He grabbed some water and listened in curious as to what this was all about. 

"That leaves Tony, Wanda, and Steve." 

"Tony's the idiot king, that's easy. Should have been obvious from go." 

Bucky nodded thoughtfully, "But the other two..." he trailed off.

Steve listened intently, what about him, he wondered. 

"You and Steve are the twins, duh." Clint rolled his eyes, sipping his beer. 

"The twins??" Bucky asked quickly, sounding as confused as Steve felt.

"Yeah the twins" Clint grinned, "mischievous, one acts all innocent but really isn't, the other all tough but totally easily hurt, and over protective of each other." He paused as Bucky took a sip of his beer. That didn't sound too bad to a still confused Steve. "And of course not so secretly banging each other" he added, grinning, making Bucky cough up his drink choking. Steve's jaw dropped. 

"We just, I mean, and they, the twins aren't banging" Bucky stammered out.

"Seriously? Go watch it again. Better yet go read it. It's so obvious." 

"What about Haruhi, I'd say that's pretty clear they aren't." Bucky muttered, but Clint waved him off. 

"Sister figure at best. Hey Steve, Wanda is like a sister to you, yeah?" He called out, twisting to lean over the back of the couch. 

"Oh. Um yeah." He stammered still staring at Bucky, both of them blushing. "Wanna tell me what this is all about?" He asked. 

Clint tilted his head. "Ouran High School Host Club." He rattled off as if it should be obvious. 

"High school what now?" Steve asked coming over to poke at Bucky who was groaning hiding his face into the couch back. Clint stared at Bucky incredulously. 

"You didn't introduce your boyfriend to OHSHC? Ohhhhh for shame. Cue it up, buttercup." He tsked grabbing the remote. 

"Clint!" Bucky whined at him. 

"So it all starts with a broken vase" Clint begins as Steve hushes his boyfriend playfully, settling in to get to know about this new obsession that Bucky enjoys so much.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Team Fights!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700439) by [ShinyMechAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyMechAngel/pseuds/ShinyMechAngel)




End file.
